Of Cats & Dogs
by kakkoi-ne
Summary: Ino decides she is going to get a boyfriend. But on her hunt, she realizes how much the two she narrows it down to resemble their pets. Question is: is she a dog or a cat person? KibaInoShika [Rated M for Lemon] This is a prequel to my current fic: His Good Girl, My Dirty Secret. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This story takes place a couple months before my fic called "His Good Girl, My Dirty Secret". If you haven't read it yet, I would suggest to read this first, unless you don't mind spoilers, that is. Well, anyways, I hope you will like this one. I actually had the idea for this one before My Dirty Secret, but I wasn't sure if I was gonna post it because I have too many Ino fics. Hell, I still do, but I couldn't resist ;p. Have fun reading & please lmk what you think in reviews! (Flames will be ignored, though) **

* * *

Yamanaka Ino had made her mind up. She was determined to find and commit to a guy before the summer festival. She was sick and tired of being single, always feeling like a third wheel around Sakura and Sasuke, and even found herself getting jealous of Hinata for god's sake – even she had snagged Naruto! Ino stood in front of her long, vertical mirror in her matching bra and panties, scrunching her nose in disgust as she pinched the tiniest bit of fat that she had on her thighs. _Maybe if I didn't have __**thunder thighs**__, Sasuke would have picked me instead of Billoard Brow. _Deep down, Ino knew that was a shallow lie, Sakura was the only girl that had ever penetrated the icy wall that the dreamy Uchiha had up back when they were only 12. Besides, Ino had always had leaner, longer legs than Sakura, anyways. Still, she couldn't shake the thought every time she caught a glimpse at her reflection. She sighed sadly to herself but didn't decide against slipping on a purple pair of daisy dukes. She stared at herself again and winked, posing. _I'm still hot. _

_No fucking way. _Ino gagged, passing by Shino as she exited her house, she made sure to avoid eye contact as she put an "x" next to Aburame Shino's name on her mental potential boyfriend list. He was a bug, a _cockroach _in her eyes. She shuddered. She had wanted Sasuke, now he was a _lion_, sharp, mysterious, oozing sexiness, practically royalty. But the lion had been tamed and locked away in Sakura's pink colored cage. What was the next best thing?

"Yooo! Shino and Ino! Weird!" Ino heard her name being called from Shino's direction. It was Inuzuka Kiba waving at her from the other side of the street, standing in front of the guy she had just dodged. She was about to keep walking, until he hollered, "Don't be rude, cutie, come over here!" He bit down on his lip flirtatiously. That's when Ino realized: _What the fuck? Since when is Kiba hot? _How had she missed those tan, toned arms? Or that messy sex hair? Or that flirty crooked smile? She made a mental note to re-examine the guys she would have normally checked off because she pictured them as their dorky eight year old self. Shino was still a no-go, though. She decided to cross the street, making sure she looked damn good doing it, too, emphasizing the motion of her hips and the bounce in her chest as she moved. This was the jungle, and she had to look ready to pounce.

"What do you want?" Ino put a sassy hand on her side, knowing that unless the guy was something like a lion, she should never express her interest first. She had to make them sweat. The question made Kiba raise his thick, brown eyebrows and lower his eyes down to her shoes and back up, making 3-second stops at her breasts, hips, and thighs. "Take a picture, it lasts longer. I promise."

He pretended to look for something in his pockets, "Shit, I forgot my camera again!" He sucked his teeth playfully, licking his side fang with his tongue. She responded by rolling her eyes but with a small smirk spreading on her lips. Shino shook his head to himself quietly and walked away nonchalantly, not even pretending to be up to dealing with these two. "Soo…" He stuck his hands in his pockets nervously, he seemed to have had some sort of sudden personality switch, "You wanna…go for a walk or something?" Ino found it cute. He was confident but not cocky, he knew his place. _Check! _

"Let's go." Ino gave a sweeter smile this time. He gave one, too, and the teenagers started walking side by side. "Where's your dog?" Ino asked, thinking it was probably the first time she had seen him without his furry companion.

"At my house. My sister's in town."

"Do you live alone?"

"Yeah, well, its Hana's apartment but she goes to college in Suna so she's never even there. Especially since she has a boyfriend there now."

"Do you like it?" She wondered, "Living alone?"  
"Hell yeah I do! Living with my parents was so annoying!" He chuckled happily to himself. Ino didn't say anything, she felt awkward bringing up something like "I hate living alone. I wish my dad was still around to annoy me" to a guy she wasn't that close to. Sure, they had always been classmates, and all of rookie 9 shared a special bond, but she wasn't the type to wear her heart on her sleeve. She still didn't respond however, because she wanted to make sure he was good at dominating a conversation. "You don't have any pets?"

"No. I think I had a bunny once when I was like five, though." Ino tried to think if that was really her or a friend or something. She didn't dislike animals, but she never exactly yearned for one either. Where would she find the time to walk and feed and clean up after another living thing?

"Don't you like flowers?" He said.

"What does that have to with anything?" Ino made a weird face, making Kiba think for a moment.

"Well, you have to water and care and talk to plants, right?" Kiba waited for her nod, "I feel like…people who are good with plants must also be good with animals." He blushed a little after saying that, feeling uncomfortable revealing his sensitive side to a girl he was trying to seduce.

"I never thought about it that way," Ino admitted sincerely, "But that's really cool, that you think that, I mean." Ino smiled at him again, closing her eyes and baring her white teeth. Kiba wasn't a wolf, like Ino had gotten her hopes up he'd be, he was a little puppy-dog. However, she decided it wasn't a bad thing. Maybe she was a dog person?


	2. Chapter 2

After their walk, Ino declined Kiba's offer to walk her home. That would have been too much, too quickly. She gave him a flirty wave and smile and made her way towards her shop. When she got there, she found Neji and Lee waiting outside.

"Ino-san! Finally!" Lee cheered, throwing his arms in the air. _Um, definetly X. _Ino crossed Lee's name out a couple of times. Neji, on the other hand, was an automatic check. He was kind of intimidating and cold but he was nonetheless attractive and smart. She figured he was like a tiger while Lee was some sort of howling monkey.

"Sorry I'm late," She smiled, letting her gaze linger on Neji. She opened up the shop and wrapped her apron on. "What are you guys looking for?"

"Oh, it's for-" before Lee could finish speaking, Neji covered his mouth and shook his head.

"We're fine. I know what I'm looking for." Ino opened her mouth a little then nodded. She watched Neji look carefully at some plants while Lee tried to make friendly conversation that Ino was only half responding to. When she saw Neji looking at the cosmos, she got excited.

"I love those. They mean that you can love someone better than anyone else!" She grinned, bending down and sniffing the flower. She picked one up and handed it to him, making him blush. It was probably the first time she had ever seen his face get red.

"TenTen will love that!" Lee cheered, earning a very threatening glare from Neji. Ino caught on and immediately scratched Neji off of her mental list, too and rang him up and wished him luck. When they were gone, she banged her head against the counter and went down her imaginary list. Who was left? Sai was originally a good candidate, until Ino found out he was the definition of socially retarded. She didn't even know what to classify him as. A freaking unicorn? She moved on, Chouji: hippopotamus. No thanks.

"Ino…" She looked up and Shikamaru stepped in, his usual pout covering his face. "Are you hungry?" He had his hands in his pocket. "Wanna come eat? I ordered food." Her shop was on his way, she knew that, and they usually ate together – Chouji, Shika, and her. She nodded and took off her apron and flipped the sign on her shop to "Be Back in One Hour". As they walked, Ino started to analyze his face: he was okay, his hairstyle was weird, but he had bedroom eyes. She started to blush and curse herself, _What the hell are you thinking? This is Shikamaru._ She kept peeking at him and he looked at her weird. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What? I'm not!" She scoffed defensively, confusing him because she definitely was, but he decided it wasn't worth a fight and just looked in front of him as he walked and pretended like she wasn't still doing it. When they got to his house, Shikamaru's cat, Moose, rubbed up on their legs, purring. Shika groaned as he bent down to pet his fat white cat with orange patches. The cat kept rubbing against Ino's ankles. She didn't know why his cat liked her so much, she barely ever touched him because when she did, he would jump up on her lap and leave fur all over her clothes. She petted him a little and followed Shikamaru to his room. She hated how he never ate at his kitchen table but it was a lost cause. She laid back against his plain white wall with her legs stretched out. He pulled off his Jounin jacket and Ino blushed, unexpectedly. He had really built his chest and arms lately. He took off his mesh top, too, showing his now defined abs. He unbuckled his belt and popped his pants button open and tried to fold Ino's legs to her chest. "Hey!" She whined, but she pulled them up because she knew he was trying to lay down on his own bed and she was taking up space. Once he sunk in though, she plopped her legs across his chest. He groaned in annoyance.

"Troublesome…" He mumbled, but didn't make an effort to move her and he closed his eyes.

"Where's Chouji?" Ino asked. For some reason, when she said that, she could feel Shikamaru's heart start thumping a little faster.

"I don't know." He murmured, "Mission or something…" he turned on his side with Ino's legs still on him, so she couldn't see his face or feel his heartbeat anymore.

"Meow!" Moose bounced onto Ino's lap, purring into her chest. She rolled her eyes but gave in and started petting him. Then Moose ran off and raced towards the door before someone knocked on it. It was the food. Ino kicked Shikamaru's shoulder slightly but appeared to be sleeping already. She growled and started patting his butt.

"What are you doing?!" His cheeks caught a bit of color and without looking or turning he started waving his hand over hers trying to make her stop.

"Where's your wallet?" She asked.

"Why? You're paying." She knew he wasn't serious but she still shoved him so he rolled over to the floor. He gave her an angry look and stood up and pulled it out of his Jounin Jacket he had thrown on the floor. He was back moments later with a bag in his hand. Ino grinned as he opened it, but was dismayed when it was Chinese food.

"Thanks. Now I can gain fifteen pounds." She complained. Shikamaru just shook his head at her and handed her a container anyways. "You expect me to eat a whole one myself?" He responded by handing her an eggroll, too. She snarled but he didn't even look at her, he just started eating his own food. When he was about to shove some noodles in his mouth she bent towards him and took the bite instead. She looked up at him, their faces were really close. She leaned back and chewed. "Let's share. I don't want to eat all that." She saw his face turn red and he shrugged, handing her the container. It had always been obvious that he had a crush on her, and she had to admit to abusing it at times, but now she was starting to consider him as a viable candidate. When he swallowed he just looked at her, probably expecting her to eat too and then hand it back, but she put it down instead and pushed his shoulders back, trying to get him to lie down.

"W-what are you doing?" He was flustered and wasn't letting her shove him down. She wanted to give him a test. She already knew his personality and looks by heart, so she wanted to see what he was like in the only sense she didn't. She straddled him, keeping her back straight as she sat on his lap. His face was really red now, probably because she was sitting on him and because her chest was right in his face. Moose was just sitting on the edge of the futon, staring at them. She cupped his face in her hands and smiled, trying not to show that she was nervous, too. She kissed him. When she pulled back, his eyes were wide open. She kissed him again. He wasn't reacting, so she slapped his cheeks lightly and kissed him again. He tried to turn his face away but she held it tightly, trying to deepen the kiss. He finally started kissing her back. He was a little awkward at first, and he was breathing really heavily. She ran her hands down to his chest, feeling his muscles and making him shiver. He put his hands flatly on her thighs and barley moved them; his palms were sweaty. She tried to tempt him by sticking her tongue in his mouth, making him moan a little. Then Moose, feeling left out, jumped on top of Shikamaru's crotch, right between him and Ino. They both stopped kissing and looked down and laughed a little. They didn't look at each other, feeling strange. Ino tried to get off him slowly but he crawled on top of her and pinned her down by the wrists. "What was that all about?" He finally spoke, looking at her. She turned red now and shrugged. He bent down and kissed her again then got up, "Sorry." He left and went to the bathroom.

Ino panicked and stood up, thinking she should head out of the door and leave. She felt like throwing up. What had she just done? She just made out with her childhood friend. She went to the bathroom and was about to knock when he stepped out. He looked at her blankly, hoping she'd say something but she just hugged him awkwardly instead.

"I'm gonna go now. Thanks for the food." She turned around and started going towards the door.

"Wait!" He called, making her freeze. He went to his room and picked up some of the food quickly and shoved it in the bag and handed it to her. "Eat later."

"T-Thanks." She gulped, taking it in both hands. "Well…bye…" He kissed her cheek.

"Bye."

"Meow!" Moose called from Shikamaru's side.

Ino's head was spinning as she walked out of his house. Shikamaru was a cat. A lazy housecat that just wanted to sleep all day.

Still, she checked his name off in her head. Now there were two. She had a decision to make.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey cutie –dog-boy_

_Heyy –Y. Ino_

_Wyd –dog-boy _

Ino put her phone down for a second to think. She didn't want to sound desperate.

_At the shop –Y. Ino _

_O. R u free later? –dog-boy _

Ino smirked to herself, knowing she hadn't made any plans and she would be closing up in about an hour.

_Idk maybe –Y. Ino _

She decided that was the proper response to keep some mystery going. It worked.

_Ok lmk if you wanna chill or something –dog-boy _

~*Kiba's P.O.V*~

I was laying on my bed, waiting for this girl to respond. I guess she was busy with a customer or something so I decided to turn on my PS3 and see who was online. Most people were working at this time, which made me thankful that my annoying sister paid for this apartment and sent me an allowance for food and stuff. Luckily, Naruto was online. He was a comic book artist, so he worked from home and logged in often between breaks. I was glad, because he liked to play the same things as me. I sent him a request for a round of Zombies. He accepted it moments later and we started to play. We had our mics on.

"Nooo! You've been stealing all my kills!" Naruto whined when we were on the tenth wave.

"Cry about it! You gotta keep up!" I taunted.

"But baby…" At first I made an awkward face until I heard Hinata's voice in the background and realized his girlfriend was there.

"You know we can play later if Hinata-chan is there." I tried to say that rather loudly so Hinata could hear in case he was wearing headphones.

"No it's cool, she doesn't mind." Naruto replied, sounding so sure of himself. I'm pretty sure she does, after all, she's complained about it to me before. He irritated me with how oblivious he was about her feelings. She was a shy girl not a freaking robot! I stole a couple more of his kills before letting myself die. "What the hell was that?!" Naruto screamed.

"Sorry I'm going to hang out with this girl…" I guess it wasn't a complete lie, (I made sure to say that loudly, too).

"Oh of course, do your thing, Romeo," I could imagine him rolling his eyes. "Who is it this time?"

"Guess."

"Give me a hint!"

"Green eyes," I said on purpose, knowing what his first thought would be.

"SAKURA-CHAN?!" His voice almost shattered my eardrums. I laughed maniacally. "Kiba! Answer me! Is it Sakura-chan?" He was sounding upset now so I stopped messing with him.

"No idiot, Yamanaka." I said proudly, knowing she was very sought after.

"Ew she's so annoying, though," Naruto sneered. My eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah because Sakura isn't?" I retorted. He scoffed and we ended up saying goodbye and hanging up. I went offline so he wouldn't catch me in my bluff and put on some mindless show on Netflix. I reclined on my bed with my arms behind my bed, staring up at my ceiling. I knew Hinata wouldn't be happy to hear Naruto crying about Sakura, but I couldn't resist. I felt a little bad and picked up my phone to text her and tell her I was just teasing Naruto but a text popped up.

_Heyyy –Y. Ino_

A devilish grin escaped. Three Y's? She wanted this dick.

_Whats up? All done with work? ;) –me _

She responded exactly five minutes later. I figured she was playing those stupid mind games that girls thought reeled in guys. I decided to play along.

_Yup ;) – Y. Ino_

-Exactly six minutes later-

_Wanna come over? My sister is leaving in a little. –me _

-Exactly seven minutes later-

_K. –Y. Ino _

I chuckled to myself and jumped out of my bed and went towards the kitchen where Hana was cooking up something that smelled delicious and Akamaru was at her feet, whimpering and begging.

"What the hell, Hana, give him some already!" I stuck my hand into the pan to pick up a piece of frying piece but that shit burned the crap out me. "Ow!" She shook her head and sighed.

"Oh little brother…you would think its common sense not to touch a hot pan…" She showed me a plate with a piece of smoking meat, "I'm waiting for this to cool down before giving it to him. I fear he'll burn himself just like his master." I scowled at her and she returned it.

"Are you going out somewhere?" I asked, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Why? Is a girl coming over?" She bounced her eyebrows at me.

"Maybeee…" No point in lying, she was in her early twenties, she knew what was up.

"Is it Hinata-chan?" She clicked her tongue. My face turned red. I hated when she did this to me.

"Shut up Hana, I told you she has a boyfriend."

"Right." She flipped the food in the pan, "If you let me meet her first I might consider taking Akamaru on a semi-long walk." She winked.

"Are you serious? I'm not a little boy. Besides, she's not important enough for you to meet her…" I groaned.

"Oh but she's important enough to bring her here? Take her to a love hotel then." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me. Was she serious? Love hotels were awkward and nasty.

"Nevermind. You can talk to her or whatever. Just don't get too cozy," I pouted in defeat.

"Yeah, just wait. I'm going to bring out the baby pictures." She stuck her tongue out mockingly and I gave her a shove. She could be such a pain.

After about an entire hour, Ino finally knocked on the door. Akamaru barked and sniffed at the door obnoxiously until I went over to open it, but before I could get there, Hana had to leap in front of me and answer it for me. Ino was wearing the same outfit as before, so I can't imagine what took her forever.

"Hey, you must be Ino," She bowed a little and smiled, "I'm Kiba's sister, Hana." Ino shot a look at me, clearly: _I thought you said she was leaving. _But she played it off graciously and smiled back at my sister, showing her pearly teeth. She was such a pageant queen. I worried my sister wouldn't like her.

"Yeah, Kiba told me you were in town. I love your tat, by the way!" She pointed at my sister's rose tattoo on her arm. "I love flowers."

"Really? Are you into Ikebana?" Oh great, girl talk. I made my way into the kitchen and checked on the meat. It looked ready to go, but I knew better than to interfere with Hana's cooking. The two girls appeared in the kitchen, already chit-chatting about nonsense like they were best friend. Hana lifted the top of the pan and checked on the food herself before turning the stove off and pulling out three plates. "Ino's gonna eat with us then I have to go walk Akamaru."

"Oh no that's okay!" Ino interjected, blushing slightly, "I just ate not too long ago!" That was probably a lie considering that girl was so skinny she probably never ate anything. Hana shrugged.

"Do you want something else, do you like cinnamon rolls?" Hana suggested, reaching for the top cabinet. I scolded her in my head, _those are for when Hinata comes over. _Luckily, Ino declined.

"Oh no thank you! I'm kind of on a diet…" Ino finally admitted, Hana gasped dramatically. Here we go.

"What the hell, why? Your body is amazing-" Blablablabla. Girls exchanging stupid reassurances. I served my own meat and took the plate along with Akamaru's to the couch and we started eating already. After about ten minutes, I was done and satisfied and I walked over to the kitchen and put the plate in the sink. "I'm going to go take Akamaru now," Hana surprised me, "I'll eat when I come back." She was being surprisingly nice but I didn't question it. I guess she liked Ino, after all.

"So what do you want to do?" I smirked over at Ino as soon as Hana left. She gave me a sexy smile and shrugged, looking at me up and down as she did so.

* * *

So this was my first time tackling a non-third person point of view so I apologize if it sounds unnatural or weird xD. Just to make it clear, Ino has Kiba's name saved as "dog-boy" on her phone and Kiba has her as "Y. Ino". You'll see later what Ino and Shikamaru have each other's names under ;D. Anyways, I guess I should also say for those that might not know that Ikebana is Japanese art of flower arrangement. I used to think it sounded boring or whatever, but I got my certification for it in Japan and I actually love it and miss it sooo much and I want to recommend it to anyone who has the opportunity to try it! Also, I will be studying for finals this weekend, so I might not get back to you guys until about Wednesday or Thursday! Please stay tuned, thank you for being patient and sweet as always! R&R your thoughts so far :) I love you guys *muah*


	4. Chapter 4

~*Ino's P.O.V*~

I feel dirty, yet accomplished. I found out that Kiba is a good kisser yesterday. The process to that finding wasn't as nerve-wracking as it had been with Shikamaru. Kiba is a total horn-dog (no pun intended) and he didn't hesitate to pull that wack ass "pretend to stretch" move after five minutes of popping in some boring movie. He tried to make it to second base right then and there but there was no way I was letting him get there – not yet, anyways.

Shikamaru hasn't called or texted me since _that_ happened. I'm starting to regret what I did and I wish I could have just been more patient. Knowing him, he's probably terrified of me now. I should probably just cross him out of the list and go for Kiba, but I want to be sure I'm making the right decision.

I also got Hana's number yesterday before she left. We are going shopping today. She seems pretty cool.

~*~Hana's P.O.V*~

Ino showed up working a tight pair of ripped jeans, studded heels, and a purple tank. She kept it simple today but still looked like a star. This girl is so glamorous – I have no idea what she's doing with my brother…

"Please tell me you like Steve Madden!" Ino squealed as we passed by that shoe store with red sale signs plasters on the windows. I grinned and we walked in. As tempting as buying something was, my college student budget was less than willing to comply. On the other hand, Ino was going on a frenzy – I think she tried on at least fifty pairs, and ended up buying about half of them. We visited a couple of more shops like Gucci, Juicy Couture, and H&M, and Ino bought a couple dozen more things and I have to admit I went a little crazy myself – going out of my comfort zone with outfits that Ino insisted would look good on me (and she was actually right about most of them).

It felt so good to finally crash on a bench and take a breather, then Ino suggested we get some mochi ice cream.

"That sounds great but I'm kind of broke," I laughed a little awkwardly, biting my lip.

"No problem! I suggested it so I'm paying! Plus my friend works there so we can get some drinks for free, too!" She winked at me and dragged me up, the heavy bags around my wrist weighing me down at the same time. When we got to the little kiosk, there was a pink-haired girl with wide green eyes greeting and attending customers. Her forehead was a little big but she was still very pretty.

"Hey pig, the usual?" They greeted each other rather casually, exchanging insults and sneers. I could tell they were probably best friends. She introduced herself to me as Sakura and prepared us our drinks and handed us the mochi ice cream. I made a confused look.

"Sorry. You don't drink?" Ino asked sheepishly. I shook my head and laughed a little, taking a sip.

"No, I definitely do!" I assured, "I just didn't expect to be eating mochi with a mojito." All three of us laughed and chatted a lot with Sakura before things got really busy and we realized we had been there for about two hours just talking up a storm. I found out that she's dating that famous Uchiha boy and that she's applying to an Ivy League school here in Konoha. We finally made our way back to my house. We were a little tipsy, so I decided to take that advantage to find out what Ino wanted with Kiba.

"I'm just talking to him at this point; I want to see how things go…" Despite the alcohol, she knew how to keep her answers vague. I tried to pry but she wasn't budging. We ended up talking about Sakura. "Yeah, we were like sisters but now I barely even talk to her," she sighed, "if she's not at work, she's with Sasuke-kun. Sometimes they get into fights and we hang out but she just ends up venting about him."

"That sucks. Its hard to find good girlfriends." I nodded understandingly. I didn't exactly get along with most girls.

"Sure is. I literally have like no friends now, except…" She paused, thinking about something but shook it off. "Girls are just bitches." We both laughed and we entered my apartment. Akamaru and Kiba were gone but Ino didn't seem to mind at all. We claimed the bed and the PS3 and got through halfway of Clueless before the boys got home. Kiba made an awkward face when he saw me with Ino and I could tell he hesitated to say hi to her so I made an excuse that I needed to make a phone call outside so that they could have some privacy.

~*General P.O.V*~

"You like my sister better than me?" Kiba bit his lip and crawled onto the bed towards Ino, giving her a three second smooch.

"Just a little," Ino responded in a playful manner. Kiba had made sure to close and lock the door to the room. "What if she tries to come back in?"

"She won't." Kiba confirmed, pushing Ino down on her back. They started making out instantly, wrestling with their tongues as Kiba slid his arms down her curves, trying to sneak up into her shirt.

"Stop." Ino ordered firmly, taking his hand away. She sat up a little, which made Kiba frown. "I'm a virgin, okay?" Kiba honestly didn't believe that for a second, even though she blushed when she said it, but he played along.

"So I can't touch or see your boobs…or fuck you…" He growled into her ear, making thin strands of blonde hair on her neck stand up. He started shuffling with his belt but Ino gave him a look that shot down his hopes for fellatio completely. He rubbed his chin as he eyed her, trying to figure something out. Finally, he started unzipping her jeans.

"Relax…" Kiba smirked when he saw Ino's terrified expression. He licked two fingers and stuck his hand into her underwear, watching as goosebumps fluttered over her arms. He slipped one finger inside, making her gasp and clench the sheets beneath her. Kiba's eyebrow popped upwards when he felt how tight she was. _Okay, maybe she really is a virgin. _He started jabbing his finger in and out, making her moan uncontrollably, "Shhh…my sister's gonna hear you!" He chuckled, amazed at how overwhelmed she was by just getting fingered. It was kind of turning him on and he tried to put another finger inside.

"NO!" She cried loudly, scaring Kiba.

"Okay! Okay, just shhh…" He cooed, twisting one finger within her, gradually picking up the pace and making her moan louder. "If you're not quiet than I'll have to stop." Kiba warned, making Ino chew on her lips and claw his sheets ferociously. When he heard his sister come back into the apartment, he quickly detached his hand from Ino's pants and leapt towards the door and unlocked it just in time for Hana to open it. Ino had managed to button her pants in time but her face was a dark shade of crimson that made Hana narrow her eyes suspiciously. After spending about half an hour with the both of them, Ino told them she had to go home and Kiba told her he'd be sure to text her.

* * *

Sorry if things appear a bit rushed, I want to get through this story a bit quicker. :o


	5. Chapter 5

~*Shikamaru's P.O.V*~

I paced nervously around the corner, not wanting to make the turn to Yamanaka Flower Shop. I had never looked forward to Ino's nagging voice everyday – but that was never something that stopped me from seeing her. But this…what had happened…well, I didn't even know how to act, really. Were we going out now? Were we boyfriend and girlfriend? Am I supposed to ask her out or is it an automatic thing? Was she trying to tell me she liked me? Or was she just-

"Oh sorry, man!" Kiba said as soon as he bumped into me, patting my shoulder apologetically. I waved it off and he grinned before making the turn. I watched as he went into the shop. I wish I had his courage. Then again, he didn't have such a troublesome situation with the blonde girl at the cashier.

~*Ino's P.O.V*~

I was lost in a daydream when the little bell that meant I had a customer rang me back to the real world. Shikamaru? Was my first thought, since it was lunchtime and all. But it was Kiba – which gave me a wave of different reactions; it made: my heart sink, my lower abdomen tingle, and my stomach growl.

"Hey there, cutie," He gave a smirk and strolled towards me confidently. I instinctively straightened my back and smiled back. "When's your lunch break?" He asked, surprising me. What should I say? My lunch breaks were usually spent with…but Shikamaru hadn't talked to me since… "My sister wants you to come over and actually eat this time." He rolled his eyes. I eased up – I wasn't betraying Shikamaru for Kiba…no…I was simply having lunch at a girlfriend's house instead. I replied by unwrapping my apron and tossing it over the counter. There was a gleam in his eyes that made me almost shiver as I recalled what had happened last time I came over his house.

~*Shikamaru's P.O.V*~

I almost had the courage to walk towards the shop but I flaked. I turned around in the opposite direction and took the long way home. I still need to figure out what all this means before I make a fool of myself.

~*Hana's P.O.V*~

This time she was eating – no matter what. We had hung out a couple more times since that shopping trip, and I swear I've never seen Ino take a bite!

"Kabobs!" I announced as I placed the plates in front of the famished looking teenagers. Akamaru barked hungrily before I set his own plate. I could see Ino's eyes round and grow at the sight of the steamy tomatoes on a stick. Bingo.

"Wow…this looks amazing…" She said, actually picking up a stick and chewing. My brother was already halfway through a pork and chicken one. "Mmmm…" She threw her head back and then blushed, "Sorry…it's just really good."

"Why are you apologizing?" I giggled as I sat down with them, "You have the right to enjoy food, you know!" She averted her eyes and nodded, making Kiba lift an eyebrow at her momentarily before he turned his attention back to tearing through his meat.

After the success of dinner, I must have fallen asleep from how full I was because I woke up three hours later using Akamaru as a pillow. I groggily lifted myself, trying not to wake the dog and tip toed towards the room. The door was slightly ajar, so I quietly opened it – and I noticed Ino had already left and Kiba was curled up on his side and snoring. What caught my eye, however, was the old 4x4 photograph of Hinata lying flat on the bed next to his back.

~*Ino's P.O.V*~

I replayed everything in my head: The first time we made out, the first time he put his fingers inside me, the times we fooled around, the time I finally gave him head but didn't have the patience to let him finish, the time he ate me out but neither of us were into it at all, and this time. _This_ time. _That _time.

My _first_ time.

It had been painful but I enjoyed it – near the end, anyways. I felt sore _down there_ but I was numb inside. Wasn't losing your virginity supposed to be super special or super disappointing or super… _something? _Anything? Then, why had it been so anti-climactic and uneventful for me?

I couldn't tell you if his penis was big or not – I frankly have nothing much to compare it to – and I _think _he's good at sex. I mean, it wasn't horrible – besides the excruciating sting for the first five minutes – and it lasted at least fifteen minutes in total, which is long-ish, right?

The thing is, giving Kiba my v-card wasn't even the whole story.

I tried to stop myself from gnawing my nails down to their core – it was such a disgusting and unattractive habit. My hands itched to keep themselves busy so I tapped them nervously against the store counter. The "Be back in an Hour" sign was still up even though it had been over two hours now.

I picked up my phone and flipped through my recent calls. Dog-boy: Obviously, I couldn't talk to Kiba about what had happened or what I had found. Hana-chan: No way. Lazy Bum: That was Shikamaru…Hell no…

Forehead Girl: Sakura! Yes! I was about to give her a call when I realized that she was not only probably working, but that I didn't even talk to her like I used to. I would have to tell her the story from the beginning and have to deal with her scolding me over everything. I could just leave the part of Shikamaru out, I thought. But still, I hesitated. I felt like she told Sasuke everything, and he already thought I was a slut who he didn't want his girlfriend hanging out with. Sheesh.

Finally, I sent her a text, anyways.

_Hey give me a call sometime. I have stuff to tell you. Boy stuff. Seriously. "Ribbons"_

That last part was one of our old "code words" – the kind we had used in junior and senior high. That one stood for virginity. We hadn't used it in a long time. Not even when Sakura told me about her losing it to Sasuke. Still, I knew she would remember.

I pressed send and poured my head into my folded arms and shut my eyes, trying to regulate my breathing.

~*Sakura's P.O.V*~

I was beyond exhausted and then I flipped my phone open. I was excited to see I had a message but it was from Ino – not Sasuke. I sighed in disappointment and continued to drag my decaying body home. Why did he never text me? I knew he was out of work earlier than me today. He could have at least talked to me during his break. Ugh. I was in no mood for Ino's petty melodrama, but I decided to check out what she had to say anyways, for entertainment.

It was not what I had expected.

"Ino?!" I squealed as she picked up on the first ring, "Tell me everything!" I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that I had lost my virginity before her. And now I couldn't believe that she had finally done it.

"Well…" She sounded unsure. Not a good sign. "It was okay." She admitted.

"With who?!" I finally asked what I was most curious about. Since her crush on my boyfriend faded, and her let down with Sai, I hadn't been kept up to date with her romances, so I tried to narrow it down in my head. What single guy met Ino's standards? She hadn't answered my question, which I kept pressing. I was getting anxious, scrolling rapidly through names in my head: Neji? She wasn't his type. Lee? Haha. Shino? No way. Chouji? Yeah right. Shikamaru..?

"Kiba." She finally exhaled, making me stop in front of my apartment complex.

"Dog-boy?!" I tried to keep myself from laughing just in case she was serious. She sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"No! No! I'm sorry! Just tell me!" I bit my lip, "I'm not judging! But…how did that..?"

"We had been talking…" She started, taking pauses, "And you know…we did stuff…for a while…and I became friends with his sister…" She took me through all kinds of gory details – some of which I wish I could erase from my memory – and then she got to a part that stunned me: "After it was over, he fell asleep. And I almost did, too, but I felt something uncomfortable under my head in the pillow…like a cardboard or paper or something…" Her voice shook a little and it made me nervous, "I reached in and…and...It was a picture…a picture…"

"A picture of what, Ino?!" If the anxiety didn't kill me, Sasuke would for getting home so late. I had been standing in the cold street for at least an hour now talking to this girl, and there was no way I could let Sasuke overhear this kind of conversation. He found these things "slutty" and I didn't like making him upset or jealous because when that happens, he gets all…

"Hinata."

"What?"

"Hinata. It was a picture of Hinata. When she was twelve."

I was confused. I blurt into laughter.

"What the hell!" She sounded earnestly flustered, so I tried to stay serious.

"Sorry," I composed myself, "Why does he…?"

"Well duh, he's probably in love with her or something."

"B-but…" I furrowed my brow. "But Hinata is…"

"Naruto's girlfriend, I know." Ino stated. There was a silence before she continued, "Don't tell him okay?" I froze at the request. Naruto and I weren't as close as we used to be since Sasuke and I had made it official and even less so since he had started dating Hinata, but I still considered him like a brother and… "Look I know what you're thinking." Ino snapped me out of my thoughts, "I know you love Naruto and whatever…"

I got angry now, it showed in my voice, "Why are you saying crap like that, Pig? You know its not like that! Are you the one telling Sasuke that kind of-"

"No! Calm down!" Ino snarled, making me continue to fume, "I didn't mean that kind of love, okay?! And I don't fucking talk to Sasuke!" The tension was tangible through the phone. Finally, she broke it, "I just don't want any drama. For any of us. I left the picture out so Kiba can know I saw it."

"And…" I wasn't sure what that was going to solve, "Are you going to blackmail him or something?"

"Are you serious, Forehead?" Ino groaned, "I put it there so he knows why we're over."

"So…you lose your virginity to him…and now you're never going to talk to him again..?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Ino…"

"What am I supposed to do? The guy has a picture of another girl in his pillow!" I threw my shoulders back, they were starting to ache, "I'm sure it's harmless." She added. I knew she was doing that defensively so I wouldn't tell Naruto. I guess it really didn't mean much if Kiba didn't act on his feelings…if he had any… "But I can't be with that kind of guy!"

"He smells like a wet dog anyways." I snorted, trying to comfort her. She was trying to play it off, but I could tell she was hurt.

"Cats don't smell, right?" She asked. The question puzzled me. What did that have to do with anything?

"Cats?"

"Sakura…I have to close the shop now…" Ino indicated that she had to go, and before I could respond, she hung up. Cats. I thought to myself as I walked up the stairs to my room. Didn't Shikamaru have a cat?

"Why are you home so late? And why were you standing outside there on the phone?" Sasuke's gruff voice startled me as I reached the top of the stairs. He had been watching me. I panicked. Suddenly, Ino's situation seemed very small and irrelevant as I was brought back into my own world.

* * *

Somethings were mentioned about Sakura in this fic...but they won't be dug into too deeply, these are merely hints and peeks at the third part of these stories that will be started after this fic and His Good Girl are finished...it will be a SasuSaku (With An Ino Ship, a Hinata Ship, and SuiKarin involved;) called "The Drug In Me".

I hope you guys are having a good winter break...you know if you have that sort of thing... :p

**R&R! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

~*Ino's P.O.V*~

I had about ten missed calls from Kiba when I finally woke up. And I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that it was one in the afternoon. What time had I finally gone to sleep last night? My neck ached as I had fallen asleep on my round kitchen table. My joints felt stiff – like I had rocks for bones – as I lifted myself towards the bathroom. My reflection absolutely disgusted me – I looked like hell.

I splashed cold water over my skin and rubbed off the smudged makeup from yesterday. As I was in the middle of brushing my teeth, I heard a knock on my door. I quickly shut the water off and tip toed towards the front door, careful not to reveal that I was home in case it was Kiba.

Against my will, a squeak escaped my muffled mouth and my toothbrush almost fell out when I peered through the hole and saw Shikamaru of all people! I rushed back to the bathroom and rinsed my mouth. I looked up at myself in the mirror and gagged. I heard the door again as I frantically brushed my hair, trying to look presentable.

Shikamaru was one of the few people that had seen me looking like this and even worse, but lately, nothing was like before. I bit down on my nails as I internally debate putting some makeup on but I finally decided against it and dashed for the door. I took a big gulp and swung it open.

"Ino." Something about him speaking my name made my heart skip a beat. I had heard him say it a thousand times before, but it felt foreign and new. "Are you okay?" He asked, stepping inside and slipping his shoes off. I stood at the door, staring.

"Oh yeah. Make yourself at home." I said sarcastically. I couldn't help it. Although I was happy to see him, I was angry that he had been avoiding me.

"Should I go?" He groaned, picking his shoes back up. I stopped him, snatching his shoes from his hands and tossing them to a corner and slamming the door shut. I felt like someone else was possessing me as I shoved him against the wall right there and planted a deep, rough kiss against his lips. I opened my eyes mid-kiss to find his staring back at me- wide open and terrified. I awkwardly separated myself and took a couple steps back.

"I-I don't know…why I did that!" I stammered, fumbling with my hair nervously. He didn't respond, which made me spit more out, "Why haven't you come by for lunch?!" I scolded, slapping his arm. It wasn't like before when I did it pretending to be annoyed. Something about the gesture made me sad. His eyes look like he had a million things to say, but he kept quiet. "Did I freak you out?! I'm _sorry!_" I cried, gulping heavily and starting to wear my nails down again with my teeth.

He reached over and pulled my hand away from my mouth, "Stop doing that. You're gonna complain about how ugly your nails look later." He stated with his hand still over mine. We gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity, "It'll be troublesome."

A split second after finishing the word he embraced me into another kiss, pulling me in deeper by grabbing my hair into his hand and pushing my head forward. His other arm linked around my waist and his hand pressed against my back so that my chest was squeezed onto his. All the questions and anger and sadness flew out through the steam I blew off in the kiss – it was electric.

"I'm sorry," He pleaded, desperately trailing kisses down my chin and my neck and my shoulder, "I'm sorry." He reached into my shirt and cupped my breast, "I'm sorry I'm such a coward," He wouldn't let me speak- he jammed his lips against mine, only taking breaks to speak his part, "I didn't know what to do," He ran his hand down my lower back onto my jeans and groped me hard, "I…" he looked fiercely into my eyes, "I love you, Ino." The words didn't register.

"What did you just say?" Was all I could manage as I stared at him in awe. We were both wheezing from the lack of air.

"I love you." He repeated, but I just shook my head.

"Say it again." I begged, a tear escaping from my eye. "Please, say it again!"

"I love you. I always have!" He confessed, pulling on my hair. I buried myself into him, crying into his neck, staining his shirt with my falling tears.

"I hate you!" I sobbed as he squeezed me tightly, kissing my head, "You make me so mad!" I wailed before he kissed me again, sucking on my lower lip. A moan escaped my lips and he took it as a cue to take my shirt off. I ran my hands up into his so he would strip his, too. "No stop!" I tried but he already snapped my bra off. I felt my breasts bounce when they were exposed, and I tried to cover them but he held my wrists.

"You're so beautiful," He moaned, kissing my collar bone and kneeling down to suck on my breasts. It was nothing like it had been with Kiba. It was all so slow and nerve-wracking. I felt my nipples harden with the heat of his mouth. He rubbed my hips and started undoing the button of my jeans.

"No!" I urged him to stop by grabbing his hand away, "I-I" I panicked, searching for an excuse, "I've never done this before!" It was a lie that felt like the truth and I cursed myself for giving it.

He looked up at me and nodded slowly then sighed and allowed himself to fall down to the ground, "Sorry," He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know what got into me." He blushed and so did I. I didn't know what it was either, but it had gotten into me, too. I finally laughed and sat in front of him and I watched his eyes go directly to my chest. I thought about putting my bra back on but decided against it, wanting to feel more comfortable around him. It was silent as neither of us knew what to say. I fought between rambling about irrelevant day to day nonsense and proclaiming my riveting feelings for him and declaring my humiliating adventures with Kiba.

"So what now?" I asked, shivering a little from the cold. I reached down and grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"I don't know." He admitted, scratching his head and looking around. "Are you hungry?" He finally asked.

"Starving."

* * *

**I apologize that at times I feel like I am rushing through the story. I hope you guys are still enjoying it, somehow! There's still more to come so please stay tuned! I apologize for all the hiatus. I am trying to figure out a definite schedule for uploading so that I can be a more reliable writer.**

**I hope you guys all had a fun Christmas :) Happy Holidays, everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

Shikamaru and I made our way into a crowded restaurant and were greeted by a cheery waitress who seated us in a long, wooden table.

"I hope you don't mind," She blushed, "All the small ones are taken. We're a little packed today." I shook my head and smiled at her and then she took our orders for drinks and left to give us some time to order.

"Troublesome…so many people…" Shikamaru groaned, but I caught him fighting back a small smirk as he said it. I grinned back wildly and put my hand on his kneecap.

"HEY!" We jolted apart when we heard a loud but familiar voice coming towards us. It was Naruto, hand in hand with Sakura. Our same waitress appeared with our drinks and quickly took Naruto and Hinata's drink orders before exiting again. I took a sip awkwardly as I looked away from Hinata as she sat down. _Kiba has a picture of her. In his __**pillow**_. I shivered slightly as I remembered that.

"You're cold?! It's fucking hot in here with so many people!" Naruto wailed at me, fanning himself with a white napkin. "Here! Hinata brought a jacket!" Naruto announced, digging into Hinata's bag.

"What the hell? Don't just offer your girlfriend's shit without asking her." I rolled my eyes, rejecting the offer. Naruto frowned and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"She doesn't mind! Right baby?" He cooed, kissing her cheek loudly. She turned very red and looked down and shook her head.

"He-He's r-right, Ino-san," Hinata shyly held up her jacket with both hands and I shook my head again.

"I'm not really cold!" I assured. Which was the truth, anyways.

"So what are you guys doing here? Hmmm?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making me and Shikamaru's cheeks turn pink as we glanced at each other. "I'm just kidding!" Naruto chuckled and leaned forward to me, "How's Kiba by the way? He's never online anymore cuz of you!"

I could feel my insides spin uncontrollably. I wanted to lash out and jump over the table and rip Naruto apart with my bare teeth and nails like a famished lioness. I searched my brain desperately for something to say.

"Are you gonna answer me?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, looking like Brock from Pokemon. I gulped nervously, trying to sneak a peek at Shikamaru but he was flat out staring at me with a complete poker face.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked. All of our eyes turned to her as she stood up, with liquid all over her – my soda to be exact. Nobody had seen when it happened, but my drink had fallen all over her clothes.

"Oh, baby!" Naruto laughed, "You're so clumsy!" He stood up, too and started wiping her while still laughing, "Hey lady! We need some more napkins!" He called out, getting the attention of other customers instead.

"Excuse me, sir but you are being very noisy!" A man in a black uniform scolded, handing Hinata some napkins. He appeared to be the manager.

"Sheesh! How can I not be when the waitresses are nowhere to be found?" Naruto retorted.

"We are very busy today," The man answered patiently, "Please excuse us."

"I-I-We're s-sorry!" Hinata bowed.

"Sorry for what?! Don't do that baby!" Naruto huffed, forcing Hinata to look up by cupping her chin, "You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Please lower your voice, sir." The man asked. I could see Naruto get angry.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Sir…" the man leaned in and spoke softly, "Are you drunk..?"

"What's it to ya?!" Naruto poked the man in the chest, shocking him. Hinata gasped, tugging Naruto's arm but he shook her off. The waitress appeared again, this time carrying Hinata and Naruto's drinks. "Finally!" Naruto moaned, snatching his drink sloppily, knocking down the other on his way. The waitress screamed a bit as the tray wobbled and she almost lost her balance.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave!" The man spoke more assertively, gesturing us towards the exit. Shikamaru got up promptly and I followed. When we were out, I could still hear Naruto's voice arguing with the manager. I just shook my head and then looked up to notice Shikamaru was far ahead of me. I ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait up! Since when do you walk fast?" I joked. He didn't seem amused.

"Since when do you hang out with Kiba?" His question made me freeze and hang my mouth agape. He scrunched his eyebrows at me, and turned his face away, "I got to go home."

"But we haven't even eaten!" I whined, "Are you jealous?" I teased, trying to be cute about it. But he wasn't buying it.

"Here," He dug into his pocket and shoved some money into my palm, "Go eat. Or ask Kiba out for lunch. Whatever." He shrugged, crossing the street. I chased after him and grabbed his arm again.

"Stop being so pissy! Since when are you the jealous type?" I cocked my head at him and propped my hands on my hips.

"Since you kissed me." He blurted, and I could see some hurt in his eyes.

"A-and?" I shifted uncomfortably, "So now you're going to get mad every time I hang out with someone else?"

"No…it's just…" He licked his lips, "Nevermind, Ino."

"Tell me."

"Are you being forreal?"

"What?"

"He's a player," Shika frowned, "He talks about his 'conquests' all the time." My face went pale. Had he talked about me? "Besides Hinata, any girl that hangs out with him is pretty much…"

"I was hanging out with his sister, Hana, not Kiba." Okay, so that was at least partially true right?

"Uh…" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, confused, "Really?"

I paused for a moment before forcing a smile, "Yeah." And I handed him back the money, "Let's go eat, okay? I'll cook something."


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with Moose purring on my feet. I wanted to get up to pee but I felt bad because the little critter looked so peaceful asleep. I sighed and looked to my side from where the snoring was coming from – Shikamaru was dead asleep like Moose, of course. I chuckled softly to myself. Pets really resembled their owners.

After about thirty minutes of staring off into space without any sudden movements, I couldn't take it anymore. I mentally apologized to Moose as I disturbed him by climbing out of bed. I looked back and he was luckily unphased, still dozed off in the same spot. I smiled and quickly dashed towards the bathroom. I felt a chill and I realized it was because I was only wearing panties, even my chest was bare. I crossed my arms over my breasts as I ran back into Shikamaru's room.

When I got there, I saw him rubbing his eyes and he groaned, "Why are girls so noisy just to go to the bathroom?"

I responded by sticking my tongue out and unwrapping my arms, and was entertained to watch Shikamaru's eyes bounce in rhythm with my boobs. I got down on the ground and started crawling towards him, making a smile creep up on his face.

"What are you doing? Troublesome woman…" He grinned, waking up at the sight.

"Mee-ow!" I giggled, as I head-butted him once we got close, "I'm a kitty, like you and Moose." He burst out laughing, head-butting me back.

"Well little kitty, how did you get into my house?" Shikamaru chuckled, nuzzling my neck and pulling me up to sit on his lap. I curled upwards, pretending to stretch like a cat, grazing my nipples along his chest. I could feel his morning wood poking at me through his sweatpants.

"Well I saw this handsome cat…" I purred, "I wanted to play, but all he does is sleep!" He groaned again loudly and flipped me on my back and stared at me with his dark gray eyes. I smiled up at him, amazed at how I never realized how gorgeous he actually was. He bent down to kiss me and trailed down lazily to my chest to suck on my nipples, making them harder. "Mmm…take it easy…" I moaned, as he began tugging at the elastic of my underwear. I knew what he wanted. But I was still a bit nervous. Something was telling me it wasn't the right time.

Thankfully, I didn't have to be the one to turn him down this time because Moose did me a favor and jumped on Shikamaru's back, clawing him.

"Jesus Moose!" Shikamaru grumbled, rubbing his back in pain. Moose meowed back firecley.

"He's hungry!" I gasped, standing up and shoving Shika playfully on the way. I reached for the nearest piece of clothing – one of Shikamaru's plain gray t-shirts – and slipped it on before leading the way to the kitchen.

As the three of us were enjoying a quiet dinner, my phone rang from the room. I got up and went to fetch it and when I came back, Shikamaru had an angry pouty face on.

"Who was it?" He mumbled, stuffing a piece of an omelet into his mouth.

"I don't know, my boyfriend." I replied sarcastically, flipping my phone open and inspecting who the fresh missed call was from. It was from Hana. I thought about calling her back but decided to do so after eating.

"Why don't you call back?" Shikamaru asked between bites.

"Why don't you know not to eat with your mouth full?" I snapped.

"Why are you avoiding my questions?" Shikamaru caught me there. Our utensils clanged against the silverware awkwardly through the sudden silence.

"It was Hana." I finally admitted without looking up. Another pause.

"Are you going to hang out with her, today?" He asked, finally.

"Don't you work today?" I raised my blonde eyebrow. Hoping he wasn't upset that I wasn't planning on hanging out with him instead.

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking." He nodded.

"Then maybe. Or should I just chill with Moose?" I said, blowing a kiss downwards at the fat cat sprawled out in front of his now empty bowl. Shikamaru smiled.

"You can if you want," I perked up as he spoke, "Hana can come over if you want…" That part surprised me, "Just her though, or maybe Sakura, too." He added. I got his drift. He didn't want any guys. Obvious.

"Maybe." I concluded.

Once Shikamaru was at work at the farm, I sat on his futon, petting Moose who was napping next to me. I was thinking about actually calling Hana to come over, but then I realized how awkward that would be considering she knew about me and her brother. Instead, I was going to call Sakura when I got a call from Hana again. Hesitantly, I answered it.

"Ino-chan? Finally!" Her voice boomed. She didn't appear upset. Maybe she didn't know about what happened with Kiba. "Hey, I don't see much of you anymore. I miss you."

I felt my stomach tighten, "Yeah, sorry. I've been kinda busy."

"New boyfriend?" The air tensed around me when she said that. Why would she say that. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to hang up. "I don't care you know." She finally sighed, "My brother goes through girls. Usually brainless bimbos…but I actually like you," She laughed, making a wave of relief crash over me, "We should still hang out."

"Yeah!" I grinned to myself.

"What are you up to, today?"

"Well…" I scratched Moose's ears, deciding on an answer, "I'm at a friend's house right now."

"Oh, you slept over?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"I see…"

"How about you? Are you free?"

"Yeah," She giggled, "I wanted to hang out with you but if you're busy-"

"N-No I'm good!" I laughed, "You should come over!" She agreed and I was happy and I hung up after making the plans but then I looked down at Moose and realized Hana probably expected to come over _my _house. But to be honest, I hadn't been there myself much anyways. I had been sleeping over Shikamaru's almost every day. I got up to jump in the shower so I could get ready to leave and I saw Moose wake up and give me a sad little stare. I sighed, defeated, "Fine. I'll tell her. I won't leave you." And with that, he fell right back asleep. As if he understood me perfectly. Maybe I was really a cat, too.

* * *

**So how are you guys feeling about all of this? Do you hate Ino? Love her? Shikaino or Kibaino? Cats or Dogs? Hehehehe... **

**Well, since I've been a jerk and neglecting this story, I decided to do two stories at once to make it up. I hope you guys will enjoy,read, and review! Oh, and did everyone have a good start to the new years? **


End file.
